Secret
by Wootar16
Summary: Sequel to Calls Me Home - Title kind of sucks, I'm open to suggestions
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is going to be a long authors note so bare with me. One year ago today one of my best friends emailed me a review to the prequel of this story. Since then we've talked about pretty much everything there is to talk about, and she knows more about me than most of my friends from school do. She's my best friend I've never met/confidant/sister from another continent. Yagmur you're the best friend I could ask for so here is the sequel I promised I would write. Hopefully with everything going on I actually get around to updating this. ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>Alex waited outside a changing room, reading through the messages on her phone. She looked around the busy arena and smiled slightly when no one noticed her. It had been years now since she left the spotlight as her famous alter ego, "Alexandra Udinov", but she still had the occasional person who recognized her. When it happens, its not a big deal, but she preferred anonymity. She was perfectly happy with her life now and she was glad to leave all that behind her; in the past where it belonged.<p>

Alex was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts moments later when 5-year-old Chris emerged from the tiny room, carrying his hockey bag and stick. "Hey, you ready to go?" She asked, smiling down at him as she took his stick for him.

"Yep!" Chris replied happily.

Alex chuckled as she watched her son run out of the arena and towards the car, dragging his large bag behind him. "Chris, do you want help?" She called, trying to keep up with him.

"No mom!" He called back. "I've got it!" He said as he lifted his bag, with difficulty, into the back of the Optima before jumping into the back seat. Alex smiled, he was so headstrong it was almost annoying. Sean always teased that he took after his mother in two aspects, the colour of his eyes and his inability to take help.

Alex made sure Chris was strapped in properly before she got into the driver's seat and started the car. She checked around the car before she pulled out of the parking lot and began the journey towards home.

"How was practice?" She asked her son as she drove down the street.

"It was great!" Chris replied excitedly. "We had a scrimmage and I got 3 goals. And 'cause it was the first practice of the year, coach made me the captain; so now I get to talk to the refs and yell at them when they do something stupid!"

"That's great sweetheart." She congratulates him. "What a great opportunity." She smiles at her son through the rearview mirror before turning her eyes back to the road. "I'm so proud of you.

Seconds later, the phone rang through the car's Bluetooth system. Alex hit the talk button, answering the call. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey Alex." Sean's voice replied on the other end of the line.

"Hey," She greets him. "Chris just finished practice, we're on our way home now." Alex says, looking back at the young boy in the rear seat.

"Alright, Al how was your day?" Sean asks.

Alex smiled. "It was good, there was this one family I was with, Sean you'll never believe what they made me say." She told him in disbelief as she thought back to her day at work.

"What?" Sean asked, suddenly curious.

"It's uh, not really child friendly." She said letting out a chuckle when she looked back at Chris in the rear view mirror. "I'll tell you when I get home."

Alex could hear Sean's laugh through the phone. "Al am I on speaker?" Sean asked wondering if he could talk to Chris.

Before Alex could open her mouth Chris answered. "Hi daddy!" He called happily.

"Hey buddy." Sean says. "How was practice?" He asks his son.

"Good, we had a scrimmage and I scored 3 goals!" Chris announces proudly. "And I get to be captain this year!" He tells Sean excitedly.

"Wow that's fantastic buddy. Sorry I couldn't be there. I had to work with your uncles."

"It's okay. You're coming to my game on Saturday though right?" Chris asked, worried his father's answer might be 'no'.

"Of course I am. In fact I think the whole family is coming." Sean replies.

"Really? Everyone?" Chris asked with incredulity.

"We all want to see you play hockey." Sean told him truthfully.

"Sean we'll be home in like 20 minutes, we'll see you at home alright?" Alex told him after a few moments of silence.

"I love you dad!" Chris called loudly.

"Love you too Chris. I love you Alex." Sean told them both.

"Okay. I love you too Sean." Alex says, hanging up.

She turned the corner onto the next street, looking back briefly to see that Chris had fallen asleep in the back of the car, obviously exhausted. She smiled to herself at the sight of her sleeping child. "He looks so much like Sean it's not even funny." Alex whispered to herself.

After a couple more minutes, Alex turned another corner, unaware of a truck heading in her direction until it was almost too late. She could hear the screeching sounds of the truck's brakes coming towards her as she spun her small car around 180-degrees in an attempt to shield her son from the impact.

Alex could see the driver on the other side trying his hardest to avoid crashing into her, but unfortunately he wasn't fast enough. His truck slammed into Alex's side, shattering the windshield as her head bent forward and the world around her went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry this is so late but getting to France has been a long journey and I've been sick twice already in the past week, plus I'm not home from school until 6:45pm at night so it's long days. As promised here's chapter 2, not sure when three will be up but I'll do my best. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2 **

Alex felt a pounding in her head increase. She tried to open her eyes, but she seemed to have lost all the strength to move.

Chris sat unharmed in the back of the car. He tried to get out of his seat but he couldn't undo his seat belt, it was stuck. "Mom?" He called. "Mom!" He screamed louder when he saw Alex's head lulled to the side, their car upside down. "Mom wake up!" Chris yelled.

Alex could barely hear her son calling for her. She wanted so badly to reach out and make sure he was okay but she couldn't move, her arm was in an unimaginable amount of pain. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. The sounds of a siren wailed in the distance, echoing in her ear before blackness surrounded her again.

* * *

><p>Clark Lane ran towards the scene as fast as he could, worried he was too late. "Let's get them out!" He hastily called back to his team.<p>

With his boots hitting the ground with heavy thumps, Clark made his way toward the crash site and examined the wreckage. His eyes immediately drawn towards Alex's car. For such a small vehicle, the only visible damage seemed to be centered on the driver's side. The glass was shattered, leaving tiny shards embedded in the sole of his boot. Clark knew right away, whoever was driving wanted to minimize the damage.

He frowned seeing the woman inside and crawled to her side, praying she was still alive. He reached inside the broken window and placed his fingers to her neck, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt a strong heartbeat under his fingers.

"Mom!" Chris called again.

Clark's head shot up at the sound of the child's voice screaming for his mother. He glanced in the backseat and saw the small boy on the other side of the car. Worried, he called back toward his teammates for help, "Dean get that ambulance here now!" He screams.

After another moment to check Alex's pulse, Clark ran to Chris' side of the car. To his amazement, he was able to pry open the door without difficultly. "Hey," Clark said gently. "What's your name?"

"Chris." The small boy replies tearfully.

"Alright Chris. My name's Clark. You're going to be okay." He promises. "Hold still, I'm going to get you out of here."

Clark carefully cuts Chris' seat belt and pulls the child from the wreckage. He set the boy down and immediately checked for any broken bones. There was none, not even a single scratch. Clark was relived for Chris' sake but thought back to his mother, still trapped inside the car. She had endured all the impact and looked to be in critical condition.

"Is my mom going to be alright?" Chris asked Clark.

"I'm going to do everything I can for your mom." Clark promises. He quickly picks up Chris in his arms and hands him off to the paramedic. "I'll be right back!"

Clark looks toward his teammates, running toward Alex's car and joins them. "Be careful!" He screams, seeing them bring out the jaws of life. He walked back to the passenger side of the car and reached inside to grab Alex's purse. He looked through it before he found her wallet. Opening it, he looked at her driver's license and read the name attached:

"Alexandra Udinov-Pierce"

Clark's eyes widened in shock. _"So that's what happened to her."_ He thought to himself as he remembered back to when Alex first came out to the public. He was 19 at the time and he always found her life story interesting. He'd wondered what had happened to her.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of crunching metal, the jaws of life working its magic. Alex was soon pulled from the wreckage and placed on top of a gurney. Clark grabbed Alex's wallet and quickly ran to her side, confirming her identity.

He heard his teammates yelling in the distance. "Let's get her to the hospital!" Dean shouts as he places Alex's head into a neck brace.

Clark nodded and approached his friend. He glanced at the trunk next to Alex's car and frowned. "The other driver out?" He asked Dean.

Dean nodded. "John got him. Jackass didn't have a scratch on him, he's drunk as all hell though." Dean explained.

Clark let out an annoyed huff. "Okay let's get her out of here." He said handing the wallet to the paramedic. They loaded Alex into the back of the ambulance and shut the doors.

"Mom!" Chris called jumping off his seat and ran to her side.

"I need you to stay there." The paramedic told Chris.

Chris ignored him and tried to get back to Alex. Clark stopped him and pulled Chris away. "Scott take him up front."

The paramedic in the passenger seat leant back and took Chris into the passenger seat. "Here, play with the sirens." He said letting Chris look at the buttons on the control panel.

Alex eyes opened and she looked around her in a panic. She didn't recognize her surroundings and the florescent lights overhead were becoming disorienting.

"Hey, there." Logan said when he saw Alex's eyes open. "She's awake." He called to the front.

"Chris?" She called gently, she wasn't as loud as she thought and no one heard her.

Panic set in instantly and Alex tried to hit him, pulling the IV out of her arms. "Chris!" She called again. "Where's my son?" She asked panicked.

"Hey calm down!" Logan exclaims, his worry increasing as her heart monitor went through the roof. He quickly grabbed a syringe an injected it into her arm.

Alex's body instantly relaxed, the effect of the sedative taking only a few seconds. The last word she got out before darkness over took her was her son's name.

* * *

><p>Sean was sitting at his desk waiting for Alex and Chris to get home when his phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" He answers.

"May I speak to Mr. Pierce please?" The voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Speaking. May I ask what this is about?" He asks, wondering who would be calling him at this time.

"This is Dr. Bos at New York General Hospital. I'm sorry to inform you that your wife and son were in a car accident."

Sean sat there in shock. "Oh God. Are they okay?" He asks the doctor as he stands up from his chair and grabs his coat.

"Your son is fine, but your wife is in the ICU." The doctor explains.

"I'll be right there." Sean hangs up the phone. He quickly calls Nikita and tells her to meet him at the hospital, no time to explain but Alex had been in an accident. Shocked, Nikita tells him she'll be there as soon as possible. Sean runs out the door and gets into his car, speeding off towards the hospital.

Sean went through the front door and practically ran to the receptionist's desk. "My name is Sean Pierce, I was told my wife and son had been in a car accident." He said desperately.

"One moment, the doctor will be right with you." She replies. Sean starts to pace nervously until the doctor walked over to him.

"Mr. Pierce, I'm doctor Bos, we spoke on the phone. Your son is conscious; he's in the same room as your wife. He refused to leave her side." He tells Sean as he led him down the hall.

When they walked through the door, Sean saw Chris sitting in a chair on a man's lap, who was still dressed in the bottom half of his fire gear.

"Hey buddy look." Clark said pointing Sean out to Chris. It was obvious from the resemblance that he was Chris' father.

"Dad!" Chris cried as he jumped off Clark's lap and ran over to Sean. Sean bent down and picked him up in his arms as his son buried his face into his father's neck.

"It's going to be okay buddy," Sean whispers softly. He directs his attention towards the doctor, "Can you tell me what happened?" Sean asks as he begins to rub gentle circles on Chris' back, trying to calm down the young boy who was now in tears.

"The truck hit her car from the side. From what I've heard from the police at the scene she turned her car at the last minute so that your son's side of the car wouldn't be hit." The doctor explains. "She has a mild concussion, two fractured ribs and a broken arm but no internal bleeding or damage done to her organs; so relatively speaking she got lucky." Sean let out a huge sigh of relief. He glanced at Alex's unconscious form as the doctor continued to speak. "We have her under sedation for now but she should wake up in the next few hours."

It didn't surprise him that she would protect their son without thinking about herself. He knew if he could, he'd place himself in that hospital bed instead of Alex in a heartbeat without caring about his own personal outcome. He would rather die than let anything happened to either one of them.

"Thank you." Sean says. The doctor nods before leaving the room.

Clark stood up and slowly walked over to Sean. "My name's Clark Lane, I was one of the first responders on the accident. I have a son about Chris' age. I wanted to make sure he was alright." He said holding his hand out.

Sean shook the man's hand. "Thank you, for everything". Sean said gratefully.

"Just doing my job." Clark responded nonchalantly. "You've got a brave boy there, he didn't want to leave her side." He said motioning to Alex. "I have to be going, have a good night." Clark said before walking out the room.

"You too." Sean replied.

Chris had fallen asleep on Sean's shoulder. He gave his son a small smile as he sat down in the chair next to Alex's bed. He positioned Chris so that his son was now leaning more against his chest as he moved forward just enough to hold Alex's hand. Sean smiled as he gently rubbed circles on the back of her hand like he had done so many times before, wishing she would wake up soon.

Minutes later Michael and Nikita came into the room.

"What happened?" Nikita asked quietly when she saw Chris asleep in Sean's arms.

"They were in a car accident. She turned the car so that Chris wouldn't get hit but that means she took all the impact." Sean frowns. "The doctor said she's fine all considering." He sighed, shifting positions in the chair.

"Where are Katie and Meagan?" Sean asked when he noticed the two children missing.

"Ryan is looking after them." Nikita explains. "Birkhoff and Sonya are on their way here."

Sean noticed the shellshocked look on Nikita's face as she glanced at Alex. He could tell, right now she was talking more out of instinct than actually processing. He knew Alex was like a daughter to her

Sean stands up, Chris still in his arms and walks out of the room "I'll give you some time," He looks back at Nikita as he sits just on the other side of the hall, not wanting to be too far away from Alex. Nikita whispered a 'thank you' back before slowly walking up to Alex's bedside. Michael gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, a reminder that he was there for her.

"Can you give me a minute?" Nikita asks him.

"Sure. I'll be right outside if you need me." Michael replies as he walks out of the room to sit down beside Sean.

Nikita sat down next to Alex's bed. "Hey Alex, I don't know if you can hear me but I wanted to let you know I'm here for you. We all are. But you have to wake up soon cause Sean's just a wreck and I think Chris will want his mom to come to his hockey game this weekend." Nikita says, trying her best to lighten the mood in the room.

Alex had always been strong, since the day Nikita first rescued her even though she was only 13. But seeing her lying here with an IV in her arms made Nikita feel like she had failed her, as a friend, as a mentor, all of it. She knew exactly why Alex did what she did. There was no doubt in her mind that if she had been in a similar situation she would have done the same thing. Anyone in their family would have. She gently kissed Alex's forehead before walking out of the room, wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm um… I'm going to go for a run." Nikita says. "Don't worry Michael. I'll be careful." She smirks, practically reading his mind.

Even though it had been nearly a decade since Division and Gogol had been taken down Michael still worried about her. She left out the back door, trying to calm herself down.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sean asked, slightly worried for his older friend.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Just like Alex will be. I'm going to go ask the nurse if she can bring a bed in for you and Chris. You shouldn't have to sleep in a chair." Michael tells Sean as he stands up from his chair.

"Thanks Michael." Sean replies, heading back into Alex's room.

"No problem Sean." Michael nods, walking down the hall. Sean stood up and moved back into Alex's room.

Chris stirred at the sudden movement. "Is mom awake yet?" He asked sleepily. Sean's heart broke listening to his son ask about his mother.

"Not yet buddy. But she will be soon. I promise." Sean replies.

A few minutes later a nurse brought a bed into the room and placed it next to Alex. "There you go. Y'all have a goodnight now." The nurse says with a thick New Orleans accent. Sean thanked her before he gently placed Chris down on the bed. Michael returns and hands Sean a blanket.

"Thanks Michael. For everything." Sean tells his friend as he places the blanket over Chris' now sleeping form.

"That's what family is for. We'll be back in the morning. She's going to be okay Sean." Michael smiles. He says goodbye and leaves Sean alone to his thoughts.

Sean sighed as he moved over to Alex's side of the makeshift double bed. He held her hand before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry about that but I've been told this chapter never posted properly, thanks to nk-1205 who pointed it out to me. Hopefully this time it works, if not let me know. ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

Sean woke up the next morning to someone lightly tapping his shoulder. He looked up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes when he came face to face with his son.

"Hey buddy. What's up?" He asked turning to face his child.

Chris looked at his dad. "I'm hungry." He said quietly.

Sean yawned as he stood up. "Ok. Do you want me to see if Uncle Michael can pick you up and you can maybe go over to his house?"

Chris nodded his head excitedly. He loved going over to his aunt and uncle's house for breakfast. They always made something special when he was there.

Sean stood up and walked over to his coat. He grabs his phone from his coat pocket and quickly dialed Nikita and Michael's home phone number. After a few rings Michael picked up.

"Hey Sean. Is everything okay?" Michael asks.

"Yeah everything's fine." Sean replies. "The same, but the doctor said Alex is doing better. Anyway, I'm calling because I was wondering if you could come pick up Chris, if it's not too much trouble, and get him some breakfast? He's gotten hungry and I don't really want to leave Alex's side." Sean explains.

"Yeah. I'll be right there to pick him up." Michael replies. "He has some clothes here too so I'll get him to change."

"Thanks Michael."

"It's not problem Sean." Michael insists. "I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

Sean closed his phone and places it back in his jean's pocket. He turns and walks back over to where Chris had moved over to sitting position beside Alex.

"Uncle Michael is going to come pick you up and you're going over to his house for breakfast okay?" Sean explained to him.

Chris nodded his head. "Okay." He replies.

Sean was about to turn around and start walking towards a cafeteria to get a cup of coffee when Chris stopped him.

"Hey dad?" Chris speaks up.

Sean turned around and looked at his son. "Yeah buddy?"

Chris looked up at him, worried. "Is mom going to be able to come to my hockey game?"

Sean gave Chris a sad look, not exactly knowing what to say. "I hope so, buddy. Come on." He offers his son a hand. "Let's go for a walk."

Chris walked over and took his father's hand, gladly tagging along as Sean looked for some coffee. He didn't want to leave his father's side.

After finding coffee and heading back to the room, Sean was happy to see Michael waiting for him. "Hey Sean." Michael greets him. They walked into Alex's room.

"Hey Michael." Sean smiles. "Chris you're going to go with uncle Michael okay?" He looks at his son. "He's going to bring you to hockey practice today too if you still want to go. I'll see you later. I love you."

Chris walked over to Sean who had to kneel down to get a better look at his son. Chris wrapped his arms around his father's neck, saying goodbye. "I love you too dad." He kissing Sean's forehead before walking over to Michael.

Sean watched as the two disappeared around a corner before he looked back over to Alex. He sat down next her and grabbed a book out of the bag that Michael brought him the night before. He started reading it, but his mind wasn't really processing the words, he was too worried about Alex. They had been through so much since they met and it seemed unfair that an idiot who ran a red light might be the one thing that tore them apart.

* * *

><p>His head snapped up from the book when he heard Alex cough. "Al." He said hopefully as he put his book down.<p>

"Sean?" She asked as she began to sit up.

Sean rushed to help her; he placed a few pillows behind her back, greeting her. Sean walked over to a small table in the corner and grabbed her a glass of water.

"Here" He said handing it to his wife.

"Thanks." Alex replied after she took a drink from it. "What happened?" She questioned, not being fully aware of what exactly had happened.

"You were in a car accident when you were bringing Chris home from hockey yesterday evening. You have a few fractured ribs, a broken arm and a slight concussion but other than that you're fine." Alex listened to Sean as he explained what happened.

"Oh god. Is Chris okay!?" Alex asked worried about her son's well being.

Sean was quick to calm her down. "He's fine. You turned your car at the last second so that he wouldn't get hurt. He's over with Michael and Nikita having breakfast." Sean explained. "You know, you really had me scared for a minute there, Alex. I was worried that you weren't going to wake up."

Alex looked at him sadly. "You can't get rid of me that easily." She smirks.

Sean gave her an amused look, careful not to hurt her fragile frame. "I can't believe you broke your arm, again." He jokes. "What is this, the fourth time?" He glares at her.

"Hey!" Alex laughs. "It's not my fault." She gives him a smile, as he takes his large hand in her smaller one, linking her fingers through his. "I'm going to be fine Sean; and it may not be the best time but I wanted to ask you something." She adds.

Sean looked at her slightly confused. "Sure, what is it?" He asked sitting down next to her on the bed and placing his arm just behind her head as she leaned into his chest.

"Well, I've been thinking that since Chris is headed to school next year that maybe we could think about having another kid." She said as she played with the buttons on his shirt.

Sean smiled widely at her. "That sounds perfect." He kisses her.

She gladly snuggled closer to him as she laid her head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. "I love you, Sean." She says as she breathed in his familiar scent.

"I love you too Alex." Sean kisses her again. "I should probably call Nikita and tell her you're okay. She was really worried about you too." He says, slowly getting off the bed.

Sean quickly dialed Nikita's number and explained to her Alex was awake. After a short conversation Sean went back over to Alex. "They're all on their way here." He smiles. "Chris is really happy that you're awake."

"Sean." Alex said.

"Yeah?" Sean asked.

"I think we should talk about what happened. Or what would've happened if it turned out I wasn't okay." She frowns.

"Al, don't talk like that. You're fine." Sean said standing beside her bed.

"But if I hadn't been, I would've wanted you to move on. I need you to know that. I wouldn't want you to waste all your time and energy trying to be here for me when I wouldn't be coming back. I need you to promise that if something like this happens again that you'll move on with your life. That you'll be the father I know you are to Chris and that you'll be happy. That is really all I want for you." Alex said holding back the tears that formed at the thought of never seeing him again.

Sean stood there not knowing exactly what to say. "Alex, don't be crazy. Nothing like that is ever going to happen. I won't let it." Sean replies.

"Sean, I appreciate you wanting to protect me and Chris but the fact is, you can't. Not always. I need you to promise me that."

Sean reacted in the only way he knew how to, by being stubborn. "Al, I'm not going to promise you anything because nothing like this is going to happen. Okay?"

Alex sighed, knowing this conversation wasn't going anywhere. Just then Nikita, Chris, Michael, Katie and Meagan walked into the room.

"Mom!" Chris cried happily as he ran over to Alex's bedside.

Alex leant forward and picked him with her one good arm. She placed him in her lap, smiling. "You okay?" Alex asked, worried for her sons well being.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chris assured her "Aunt Nikki made pancakes! They were really tasty!" He said happily. Alex chuckled at her son.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time." She said.

"Are you okay mom?" Chris asked looking worriedly up at his mother.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm fine. And I can't wait to see your game on Saturday." She said kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Honey, can you give me a minute alone with Aunt Nikki?" Alex said looking over to Sean and Michael who gave her understanding nods.

"Okay." He said kissing her one last time before jumping off the bed.

The 5 others walked out of the room leaving Alex and Nikita alone in the room. "Are you okay?" Nikita asked worried for the younger women.

"Nikita I'm fine. I promise. I know you worry about me, and I appreciate it. I worry about you too but you have to worry less. It looks like you haven't slept in the past two days." Alex said, somewhat jokingly until she saw Nikita bow her head so she wouldn't be looking at Alex. "Have you not slept at all!?" Alex asked alarmed about her mentor.

"I couldn't. Not knowing whether or not you were okay. I mean it's different when you're away because you have Sean to protect you and I know he would die before he let something happen to you but I honesty didn't know if you were going to make it Alex." Nikita says with tears pricking at her eyes at the thought of losing the girl who had become like a daughter to her.

"Nikita I worry about you too you know. You were the closest thing I had to a mother for a long time and I knew you could look after yourself but every day while I was in Division I was worried that we would be told that you had been killed and I wouldn't be able to do anything. So I know where you're coming from. But I want you to know that I'm okay." Alex said holding Nikita's hand.

"Ok. I should probably go. I've got to get the kids to school in an hour. I'll bring Chris with me so that Sean can stay here with you." She said moving up from Alex's bedside.

"Thanks Nikita. For everything." Alex said.

"That's what family is for." Nikita replies, walking out of the room.

A few minutes later Sean and Chris walked back into the room. Chris ran up to Alex and gave her a kiss before running off again to leave with Michael and Nikita. Sean had moved over and sat down next to Alex's bed.

"You should go to sleep. You look really tired." Sean commented to Alex who was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah, getting hit by a truck really takes it out of you." Alex joked.

"Well at least you're well enough to make jokes." Sean smirks. He moved to sit in a chair when he felt her grab his hand.

"Stay." Alex said.

Sean nodded without hesitating and laid down on the bed next to her. She immediately moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest smiling as she breathed in the familiar scent of his cologne. "I love you Sean." Alex said as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too." He said kissing her head. He kept his eyes opened for a few minutes, simply watching the steady rise and fall of her sleeping chest as she breathed in before he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I haven't posted in forever. Also this hasn't been edited at all so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I hope to have the next chapter up later today. ENJOY!**

Alex lay against the bed, turning the pages of her magazine as she looked at the different pictures, occasionally reading an article here or there.

She had forced Sean to go home and take a shower a little over an hour ago; she knew he would be back soon but until then she had to find a way to distract herself from the fact that she was still stuck in a hospital.

She looked up from her magazine when her eye caught sight of a doctor walking into her room. "Good morning Mrs. Pierce." He said simply as he walked over to her bedside.

Alex looked at him confused; he wasn't her normal doctor. "I don't mean to be rude but where's Dr. Bos?"

"Dr. Bos is out sick today so I'll be looking after her patients." He explained.

Alex looked at him for a moment longer, something about him felt off to her but she quickly dismissed it as simply being paranoid from years at Division.

Alex inhaled sharply when she felt the prick of a needle in her arm. "What is that?" She asked, confusion and panic seeping into her voice.

"Just something to help you relax." Was the last thing Alex heard before everything around her went dark.

Sean turned the corner into Alex's room; expecting to see Alex in bed. He panicked when he saw the room was empty. He walked over to the nurses' station and leaned against the counter. "Was my wife moved?" Sean asked confused.

"I'm sorry?" The women asked, clearly having no idea what he was talking about.

"My wife isn't in her room. I left maybe an hour ago to stop at home. Her name is Alex Pierce." Sean clarified.

"She should still be in Room 216." The nurse told him after checking her computer.

"Well she's not, are you telling me you have no idea where my wife is?" Sean asked, fear and anger seeping into his voice.

The nurse said a few words to her co-worker and Sean quickly made his way out of the hospital. When he was about 100 feet out the door he heard the hospital alarms go off, signaling a lockdown inside the hospital.

"Birkhoff, we need to know who took Alex and why!" Sean shouted as he paced nervously. "Who would want to take her? Everyone who had motive is dead or in jail." Sean rambles to no one in particular.

"Sean don't worry. We're going to figure everything out ok?" Nikita says, trying to calm him down.

"I got him. Security cams caught him coming out of Alex's hospital room about five minutes after you left." Birkhoff said looking over at Sean who stopped pacing at the news.

"Who is he?" Sean asked.

"ShadowNet says he's a Graham Thomas." Birkhoff said.

Sean turned around and looked at him. "Graham Thomas?" Sean questions, alarmed.

"Do you know him?" Nikita asks, walking over to the computer where Sean was now looking over Birkhoff's shoulder.

"Yeah. I met him during BUD/S training; we were in SEAL Team 3 for a while together. We had been friends. He always wanted to get up to DEVGRU but he never made the cut. When I did and he didn't he sort of freaked out. He got a dishonorable discharge. He was never aloud back into the military. I haven't heard from him in years. Why is he back now?" Sean asked.

"Well it says here that he has been looked at for a string of murders but they never had enough evidence to tie him to any of them, the only link they had was that they were all former targets of SEAL Team 3 until the missions were called off and each one of them was put through some form of water torture before being killed." Birkhoff explains.

Sean felt his heart hit his stomach at the thought of someone doing something like that to Alex. "Can you find out where he is now?" Sean asked hopefully.

"I don't have an address but we did get a cell phone. Last call was made 15 minutes ago." Birkhoff said dialing the number.

After a few rings Graham picked up the other end. "Sean, I really hope that's you. Otherwise your wife might be in a difficult situation." Graham said mockingly.

"Graham what do you want!?" Sean shouted angrily.

"I want to take everything from you that you took from me! I was supposed to make DEVGRU, not you. My father was on that team! My grandfather helped start it I was supposed to get that job. Not you! Do you know what an embarrassment it was to my family that I didn't make the team and then I got kicked out of the military! It was all your fault!" Graham screamed angrily.

Nikita, Michael and Birkhoff all looked at Sean slightly shocked. "Graham none of that was my fault. You didn't make the team because you couldn't follow orders or pass the physical exam. Just let Alex go, this is between you and me, not her." Sean tried reasoning with him.

"Sean, you're never going to see her again. I can promise you that. Goodbye." He says, about to hang up.

"Graham, Graham!" Sean desperately tries to stop him. "Please just let me talk to her. Please. I just want to make sure she's ok." Sean pleaded with him.

"Fine. But first..." He trails off, saying something inaudible to Sean before they could hear Alex scream on the other end of the line.

"ALEX!" Sean exclaims.

"Here she is." Graham said.

"Sean?" Alex asks.

Sean breathed a sigh of relief. "Alex. You're going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of there. Alright." Sean said.

"Sean, remember what I told you at the hospital, I need you to make that promise to me now." She said, the tears existent in her voice.

"No. Alex no. I'm not making that promise because I won't have to keep it because I'm going to get you home." Sean said determined.

"Sean, I need you to make that promise. Please." Alex begged him.

Sean sighed in defeat, knowing that god forbid if something did happen he would never be able to live with himself knowing he hadn't made Alex that one promise. "Ok. I promise." He replies.

"Thank you. Tell Chris that I love him."

"He already knows but I will." Sean says.

"I love you Sean. More than you will ever know." Alex stressed to him.

"I love you too Alex. I have since the first day I met you and you were holding a gun to my head. I'm going to bring youhome."

Alex was about to reply when she felt a hand hit her face. She let out a small cry before the phone was taken from her.

"Time's up." Graham tells Sean.

"Graham, I will do whatever you want. Just please tell me what you want and let her come home safe. We have a son, you know better than anyone what it's like to grow up without a mother. Just please. Let her come home." Sean tried reasoning with him.

"You better write this down because I'll only be saying it once." Graham started and Sean instantly motioned to Birkhoff to pay attention.

"Come to 1600 Pennsylvania Ave, Lewes, Delaware tomorrow night. Alex will be there, if you can save her than I'll leave her alone."

"Save her from what?" Sean asked worried.

Graham hung up the phone and everyone in the room stared at each other. "What do we do?" Michael asked.

"The only thing we can do. We get Alex and we bring her home." Sean replies.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I know it's been forever since I've updated this and this is a really short/shitty chapter but it's the best I can do for now. I'm completely loaded down with school work at this rate I just hope I survive until Thanksgiving in October. I will try to post again then. ENJOY!**

Chapter 6

Less than six hours later Birkhoff had been able to find Alex's location by hacking into the CIA's satellites and being able to follow the car that took Alex from the hospital in the first place, leading them to her current location.

"I am so getting Princess a tracker implant when she gets back." Birkhoff mumbled to himself as he continued to type on his computer.

"Birkhoff what is this place?" Nikita asked as the car pulled up to the building. It was fairly large but severely run down and it looked like the place hadn't been maintained in close to a decade.

"It's an old rec center. Back when this was more of a small town then a run down factory area. There's a pool and a skating rink inside, neither of which have been maintained." Birkhoff replies.

"Okay. So what's our approach?" Sean asked grabbing his gun and an extra clip.

"Alex seems to be in the area that used to be the pool. The place is massive like way bigger than anything I've ever heard of. Go in through the east, you'll get into the back; the pool area is on almost like a basement level. When you get there I'll lead you trough it." Birkhoff explains.

Sean, Nikita and Michael all get out of the car, carefully closing their doors as they all headed towards the back door. They opened it slowly and quickly checked all the rooms around them. They went through another set of doors and started heading up a set of stairs when they heard the door open behind them. They all quickly dove around separate corners and started shooting at the 7 or so men that came from the room behind them.

"Birkhoff, how many are there!?" Nikita asked, wondering how many more thugs they had to kill.

"About 4 more I think. I have no idea where they came from though." He replies. The three of them could hear him type over the coms. "Shit that's not good." Birkhoff says suddenly.

Sean was the first to react. "What is it!?" He asked nervously as he continued shooting.

"The old pool has recently been filled with water, and Graham would drown his prisoners when they wouldn't give him the information he wanted. He would tie them to a chair and put weights on it so the couldn't escape." Birkhoff said uneasily.

Sean shot a look to Michael and Nikita who gave him a nod before he sprinted off away from them. "Birkhoff, I need you to get me to that pool. Now!" He shouts, keeping his gun up.

"Okay. Go down the ramp. You should see an old ice rink and then turn left from there." Birkhoff explains.

Sean ran as fast as he could trough the old run down arena. "Where next?" He asks, looking around.

"There should be a door to your left. Go through it and down two sets of stairs and you should be right there." Birkhoff says.

Sean ran through the door and down the stairs. "Birkhoff, how deep is the pool?" He asked as he ran down the second flight of stairs.

"15 feet at the deepest point." He replies.

Sean ran through the door to the pool, only to see Graham and a bodyguard walking away from the edge of the pool which still held the ripples. "Birkhoff get Michael ad Nikita down here now!" He called as he ran towards the pool area.

He dropped his gun in the deck and dived into the water. He looked around for a moment before his eyes spotted Alex tied with rope to a chair at the bottom of the pool struggling to get out of the ropes.

He tried to swim as fast as he could down to the bottom of the pool. When he got there Alex had gone unconscious. Fear took over him as he grabbed the knife from his ankle and cut her free from the ropes. He dropped the knife to the ground as he held her in his arms, pushing off from the floor and shooting to the surface.

Once he finally broke the water he placed her on the deck before quickly pulling himself out of the water. He laid his head to her chest. Her heart was still beating, but barely and she wasn't breathing. Just then Michael and Nikita came running through the door. Sean started CPR as they ran up to him. "1,2,3..." They heard Sean count until he stopped to give her mouth-to-mouth. "Come on Alex!" He screamed. Nikita simply stood there in shocked silence.

"Alex, come on. Don't die on me now, please!" He continued CPR for about 3 more compressions before Alex started coughing up water.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Sean turned her into her side slightly so she wouldn't get any more water down the back of her throat. She continued to spit up water for a few seconds until she rolled herself over and supported herself with her arms.

When she finally stopped coughing, Alex looked up and saw Sean sitting next to her with water dripping from his forehead and clothes. She threw her arms around his neck, clinging onto him. Sean immediately wrapped his arms around her torso, holding her close to him.

"Thank god you're okay." Sean breathed as he held her against his chest.

The four of them were brought out of their thoughts by a crashing sound coming from outside the exit door of the pool. "Stay here; all of you." Sean said as he stood up from the ground.

Alex wouldn't let go of his hand and he quickly shot Michael a look; the older man pulled Alex away from Sean and held her back as Sean picked up his gun and glanced back at Alex.

"Al, you stay here. Got it." He'd be damned if he let anything happen to any of them, especially Alex. This was his fight and he wasn't going to let anyone else pay for his mistakes.

Alex didn't move. She tried fighting against Michael's grip but it was too strong; and she was too weak. She was still trying to get her breathing under control as Sean walked out the door. It slammed shut behind him, the sound echoing off the walls of the nearly empty poolroom.

Sean heard the door close behind him. With his gun out in front of him, he walked around the first corner. When he was fully past the corner he saw Graham and his body guard standing next to a van.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Graham said simply, motioning with his head to the gun in Sean's hands.

"And why is that?" Sean asked feigning curiosity.

"Well I would hate for something to happen to your son." Graham responded as he moved to the side.

Sean's face paled when he looked at the computer screen behind Graham showing a live video feed of Chris, peacefully sleeping in his room at Birkhoff and Sonya's house. "How do I know it's him?" Sean asked, keeping his gun trained on Graham.

Graham shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you don't; but would you risk your son's life on the off chance you were right?"

Sean stood there for two more seconds before lowering his gun. "Okay, you win." He said as he dropped his gun to the ground.

"Wonderful, I'll leave your wife and son alone now that I have you." Graham said as he motioned for his bodyguard to pick Sean's gun up off the ground.

"Thank you. You have me, just kill me and get it over with." Sean said staring at him; he did what he did to protect his family and if he had to die he was glad it was for this reason.

"Kill you? Sean, you don't give me enough credit. I've suffered for years because of what you did. You're going to suffer just as long and just as badly, maybe worse." Sean nodded his head, understanding. He knew it wasn't going to be as easy as just dying. He felt the butt of a gun hit the side of his head and was slowly losing consciousness as he was dragged into the van.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I know it's been forever and this is overly crappy cause I haven't had the chance to edit it yet but here's the next chapter. Unfortunately this is the last chapter I have pre-written so posts will be even less frequent, if I ever even get around to finishing this. ENJOY!**

Alex had eventually stopped fighting Michael's grip, but her breathing remained ragged and uneven as she waited for Sean to come back into the room. Seconds turned into minutes without him returning and Alex was slowly starting to panic more and more.

Her head snapped towards the door when she heard tires screech outside the building. Catching Michael by surprise she ran away from him and towards the door.

"Alex!" Nikita shouted, running after her.

Alex pushed through the door, hearing it hit the wall behind it. She scanned around the dark alley to see a silver van quickly turning the corner.

"SEAN!" Alex screamed desperately, her voice carrying through the night air.

Nikita finally caught up to her and held Alex in her arms. "Alex, we'll get him back." Nikita started.

Alex turned to Michael who had jogged up behind them. "This is your fault!" She screamed, slapping him. "If I had been with him I could've protected him!"

She was about to say something else when Alex's legs gave out from under her and her fell to the ground; unconscious from a mix of exhaustion and shock.

Michael caught Alex before she hit the ground, his heart heavy as the words she spoke to him hit home, and quickly picked her up, carrying Alex towards their car before putting her in their back seat and driving home.

***

Nikita and Michael walked into the house, Michael still carrying Alex who had yet to wake up. He brought her upstairs and placed her on the bed before walking back downstairs into the living room.

"Ryan is looking after the kids." Sonya explained as she sat at the computer next to Birkhoff. "Seymour thought it'd be easier if we were both here to track Sean."

"Sounds good to me." Nikita stands behind them. "What have you gotten so far?" She asks curiously.

"Not much, we narrowed down our search but there are a lot of white vans in New York and surrounding states." Birkhoff states. "We're doing our best though." He assured them.

"Hang on," Sonya suddenly says, getting everyone's attention. "I'm getting a video sent to us, it isn't encrypted either."

"Open it." Birkhoff instructed her as he slides his chair next to Sonya's.

Michael walked into the room with a large map. "What's that for?" Nikita asked walking over to him.

"I'm going to do some geographical profiling, see if we can get a better idea as to where Graham might be keeping Sean." Michael said laying the maps out on the table.

"Oh shit." Birkhoff said looking at the screen.

"What is it?" Nikita frowns, trying to get a better view of the video.

"It's Sean. We found Sean, only he's being tortured." Birkhoff says uneasily.

"Oh my god." Nikita says in shock as she starred at the screen.

Sean was tied to a chair, wearing only his underwear; his face was bruised with a split lip and was covered in sweat.

"Can you track it?" Nikita asks.

"I'll try, but I don't know." Birkhoff replies as he begins typing again.

"Is this thing on? Well it must be since this video is streaming." Graham said, showing up in front of the screen wearing a suit. "I'm sure you guys figured out that I wasn't just going to kill him. I can't actually see you right now but I'll assume Sean's little wife is home." He said as three of his men showed up off to the side.

Just then Nikita heard Alex walking down the stairs. Nikita quickly walked over to her and held her back from the computer screen. "Alex, you don't want to see this. Go back upstairs." Nikita said urgently.

"Nikita let go of me." Alex glares at her. "If it's about Sean I need to see it." She begs, wanting some sort of proof that at the very least Sean was alive.

"Alex trust me, you don't want to see what's on that screen." Nikita said trying to reason with her.

Alex pushed past her and looked over Birkhoff's shoulder.

"Bring him down." They heard Graham say to the three men who were now standing around Sean.

One of the men covered Sean's face with a towel and pulled his chair back while the other poured water over the towel. Alex watched in horror as Sean struggled to breath as the illusion that he was drowning was created. When they finally stop and sat Sean upright he coughed up the water that had lodged in his throat.

Alex ran off to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She continued to dry heave until Nikita went over to her and gently pulled her back from the toilet, laying her against the wall as she cradled the young girl in her arms.

"Alex, you need to calm down. Just breathe okay. Just breathe. We'll get him back. It's going to be okay." Nikita tries to reassure her as Alex cried against her arm.

"Nikita this is all my fault, if I hadn't been in that car accident none of this would've happened and Sean wouldn't be where he is now." Alex chocked out.

"Alex no. None of this is your fault."

"It is, what am I supposed to I tell Chris if something happens to Sean? How would I tell him that I'm the reason his father isn't coming home?" Alex asked, panic setting in at the thought.

"Alex you're never going to have to tell Chris that. We're going to get Sean back and you guys will be a family again. I promise." Nikita assured her.

Alex nodded, still unsure if Nikita was right. In the back of her mind she was preparing how to tell Chris his father wouldn't be coming back to them.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
